Reputation of Sakai
|details = Have you ever been to the town of Sakai? Well, that city is actually the target of this next investigation. See, the city's reputation both now and in the past. They intend to use that information for planning further development. We've been asked to ask around outside of Sakai. The best place to start would be Nagasaki. |step1 = /Town of People and Things/Nagasaki/City Official/ Sakai is an economically booming town! Industries are growing, people and things are flowing in. They are like the distribution capital of the Empire. There was a time when the townsfolk controlled the city and people came and went freely. It led to a special feeling of freedom there. Try comparing it to Nagasaki. |step2 = /Missionary who was in Sakai/Nagasaki/City Official/ Nagasaki had more interaction with international merchants, while Sakai dealt with domestic goods. Some foreign missionaries travelled back and forth between the two. I'm sure they saw the differences. You might want to talk to the Port Official about it, as well. |step3 = /Record of the Missionary/Nagasaki/Port Official/ I do remember one of the missionaries that preached in both Nagasaki and Sakai. His name was Gaspar Vilela, a Christian missionary. He sometimes sent letters to his homeland of Portugal. I hear he's gone to a place called Goa, though. He might know something? Why don't you go find him? |step4 = /A Break-off in the Trail/Goa/Barkeep/ A Portuguese missionary? There was one that used to live in an island country far to the east. Don't see him around lately though. He used to come to the store and talk about that far off island. I don't really remember a lot, but I do know he wrote many of his ideas in letters to the Church in Lisbon. |step5 = /A Letter from the Far East/Lisbon/Priest in Church/ You came all the way here from the Far East? I am glad you are well. The letter we received from that missionary has been placed in the archives for safe keeping. I do believe there was a theologian studying there. You can ask her about the contents. |step6 = /The Lauded City of Sakai/Lisbon/Theologian in Archives/ That missive is over there an that shelf. Ever since I was allowed to read it, I have dreamed of going to that town of Sakai. It is said to be like Venice, lively but with freedom and peace. What? You've actually been there? Please you must tell me about it! |stepfinal = Record of Sakai/Lisbon/Archives/ Pursuing the reputation of Sakai, I have come as far as the Archives of Lisbon. It appears that information on Sakai has reached even this far thanks to the missives of Gaspar Vilela. I must find that missive and then report to the guild on how the town of Sakai looked through the eyes of someone from a land far far away. |discoXP = 780 |cardXP = 390 |reportXP = 450 |reportfame = 185 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Part of the quest chain to gain access to the Azuchi Castle Dungeon. Unlocking all dungeon sections requires these steps: Reputation of Sakai Missionary's Epistle Remaining Glory of Hegemony Azuchi Castle Tortoiseshell Comb - Finish Azuchi Castle Upper Floors Invite to Search Azuchi Castle Seal of Tenka Fubu - Finish Azuchi Castle Middle Floors Tempyo Japanese Incense - Key Item Azuchi Castle Roof Tile - Finish Azuchi Castle Lower Floors |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Lisbon |seaarea = Lisbon, Open Sea }}